A chance to Steal your heart
by KitKatKitty321
Summary: Aoyama has changed too much. Ichigo couldn't take it anymore, so she came home. But she found a HUGE secret that Ayoama had kept from her. What happens when the green haired secret asks for a chance to steal her strrawberry heart?
1. Prolouge

I looked up at the pink cafe, the place where I'd made so many memories. Those stupid aliens who hadn't even thought of cleaning up the mess they'd made in their rush to get home, the mew mews, Shirogane, Keiichiro, everything. Every day had beeen so lively! Before I'd left we'd all lost our powers for about a _week_. I'd been hoping that I'd get a little peace and quiet. But, no, the stupid chimeras came back, and we all started fighting again! It hadn't been long at all before I'd gone to London with Ayoama. It had seemed like such a good idea, and at first it was. I had thought he was getting over how Deep Blue had been a part of him, but he'd just got motr snf motr depressed about it. It was like his mind had been sucked into his books. He had fallen in love with them, and pretty much ignored her. He had completely shanged. Morphed into a new person. She'd had it finally. Couldn't take it, so she'd told him that she was leaving. He'd seemed genuinely concerned that his full-time _maid_ was leaving, and had the nerve to try and stop me. I hadn't even wanted to go to England! I'd wanted to stay in Japan, but he'd convinced me it was a good idea, so I went. I was still a little heartbroken a week later, go figure, but I was home. It couldn't get any worse. I hadn't actually realized how hard it was to live without everyone here until I walked back into the cafe. It was exactly the same, and made me want to cry. When I walked throught the doors I smiled sadly. Pudding was being wfar too energetic, and counting the money she'd earned, lettuce was apologizinf for breaking things, Zakuro scaring everyone, Mint was sitting there, sipping her stupid tea. I didn't see that new bunny girl, but I was pretty sure her family had been forced to move away. I remember getting a letter about it. I think. I had walked in just as the café was closing, so it was the perfect timing. The perfect way to start over.

Oh, why oh why oh why had I stayed with Aoyama for five whole years?

I can be such an idiot sometimes!

**I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, but maybe someday I will xD That would be awesome. Kisshu will be in chapter 1, so don't worry Kish fans. This was just to set up the story in a way. So, yesh.n Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. I don't know you Yet

_**I hope you like it! This is my first story, and I already know how it's going to end. People are at LEAST going to like the ednding :)**_

"I'm sorry, but we're closing," the green haired girl said softly, sounding like she was going to apologize again. I just had to interrupt.

"Lettuce don't you dare say sorry again. But, I guess if _I_ have to leave, I'll just try again tomorrow," I said, and turned on my heel. I felt someone's hand wrap around my wrist to stop me. I looked back over my shoulder. Everyone's mouths were hanging open, and I placed my hands on my hips and attempted to impersonate Shirogane.

"Oi!" I called haughtily, "get back to work!"

Then everyone hugged me. _Everyone._

I felt like I was being pulled every which way, but I was laughing happily. Until someone brought _him_ up.

"So if you're here, where is Aoyama?" Lettuce asked. I shook my head sadly.

"I broke up with him. He wasn't exactly dating me. He was more dating his books, and so nothing's really changed," I sighed dramatically.

"Ichigo, big sis, are you ok?" Pudding asked, suddenly hugging the life from my waist.

"I'm ok. I kinda fell out of love with him," I said, shaking my pigtails again.

"Well, Ichigo we have a huge surprise for you!" Mint said, pulling at my hand. I let her lead me to the basement of the café. I had a bead feeling about this, mainly because this was _Mint._ When we got to the bottom Lettuce knocked on the door.

"Yes?" I heard Shirogane's voice call.

"Ichigo's here," Zakuro said through the door. I heard a crash and a very serious voice cuss. My eyes widened at the familiar voice. I looked at Pudding who turned the doorknob, and entered without waiting for the answer. I watched in disbelief as something big and hit her. Hard too! I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her out of the way protectively.

"Wahh! Tar-tar!" She whined. My eyes widened when I focused on three very, very very familiar faces. All three of the aliens were there. Kisshu, Pai and Taruto were standing in front of me, Tart was rubbing his head, and smiling apologetically at Pudding. Pai was glaring at us, and Kisshu was staring as intently at me as I was staring at him. I drank him in. He looked almost exactly the same. Except he had quite a few more muscles. His face looked older, he was taller… and his clothes looked human. I lost myself though, I couldn't tear my eyes away from his figure. His green hair was hanging messily in front of his face, a single ponytail on the back of his neck. His skin a beautiful pale color, and his eyes were mesmerizing. They were a perfect amber yellow, and they looked so excited. I wanted to go touch the side of his face to see if he was real. I couldn't even move, couldn't take my eyes off him. I'd missed him a lot more than I'd expected. He smiled that smile I remembered, the one where his fang stuck over the edge of his bottom lip. I felt my eyes widen a little, and he smirked.

"Miss me kitty cat?" He asked, and I rolled my eyes, but couldn't help my smile.

"You wish," I said, and set Pudding down, "why didn't I know they were here?"

I looked at Shirogane. He shrugged. "We couldn't contact you personally. Every time we calle Aoyama intercepted. He said you were too busy."

My haw hit the floor. I shook my head, trying to get rid of my anger. "I'm guessing that was a lie," Zakuro said smoothly. Mint giggled, and Pudding gasped dramatically.

"Th-th—that bastard!" I finally managed.

"That's not a very nice thing to say about your boyfriend," Keiichiro's eyebrow rose.

"Big sis dumped him!" Pudding said excitedly, and I watched as she bopped over to Tart, hugging him tightly. I giggled at his beat read face, then remembered that we were talking about my ex-lovelife. Then sighed sadly.

"Really? Why?" Shirogane looked surprised, "you two looked fine last time I saw you."

"Because he cared more about his books, and never paid any attention to me," I sniffed, "I got tired of living like that, so I decided to come back. If he wants to make up he has to come here, to Japan."

"I'm not going to even ask," Mint said, looking like I was a little kid. I glared at her.

"So, you're single old hag?" Taruto asked, and I turned to focus my glare on the midget. Pudding whacked his head playfully.

"So what?" I asked, crossing my arms. He snickered.

"Oooh," I puffed my cheeks angrily.

"I'm not even back for fifteen minutes and you're already ticking me off!" I whined.

"Ichigo can you still transform?" Leave it to Shirogane to get straight to business. Not even a 'welcom back Ichigo'! But.. it was kinda out of the blue.

"Erm," I blinked.

"Not very helpful. You still have your pendant?" He sighed.

"Well, about that…" I laughed nervously.

"About that?" Zakuro pushed. Shirogane looked frozen.

"I-Ichigo what did you do?" Lettuce asked nervously.

"Ichigo what did you do to your pendant?" Shirogane hissed through his teeth. He looked stiff and angry, just like he used to. Man, and here I Was, thinking he just might've changed. I was an idiot.

"Ask Masha! She's the one who ran off with it!" I shouted back, waving my arms around, like I was flapping my wings.

"Those aren't exactly replaceable! And why would she do _that?_" He yelled back.

"Ya, well, I think Masha got tired of me wearing myself out fighting all night, and going to school all day and ran off with the stupid thing!" I said angrily back, looking away.

"Fighting all night?" Shirogane asked in a very confused voice. Like he didn't know!

"Oh, never mind! I'm going to go find Masha to get my pendant back! I thought she would've left it here with you," I said, stomping away. I heard Mint sigh daintily, and Lettuce start stuttering as I walked away.

"Classic Ichigo," Mint said as I stomped past. I didn't make any sign of hearing it. Lettuce sounded like she was freaking out, pudding was fighting with Tart, and I swear Zakuro was was smiling after me. I didn't even look back at my friends.

"You better be here early tomorrow to open up!" Shirogane called after me.

"Don't worry! I will!" I called back, and I slammed the door to the hallway.

When I got to the stairs I quit stomping. Instead I walked normally up them and though the familiar hallway to the font room. When I reached the wide room with the tables I stopped and looked around the room. This was like a my second home. I had so many memories here, it was just so special, and missable. Being back made me want to cry. I touched one of the tables, remembering. So, it seemed Kisshu and all them were on our side now. At least, I hoped so. I think it would be kinda nice to actually get to know Kisshu.

"Hmmm… I wonder…" I said aloud, then laughed at myself. I had barely caught it, but he looked so hopeful when I admitted to dumping Aoyama. His face just kinda… lit up. He'd said he loved me all those years ago, but I hadn't believed him. We were kids! And, he kept calling me a toy. That's not what love is. I wonder if he felt the same way all these years later. I mean, it was possible he didn't. I had fallen out of love with the boy I'd been so in love with I _died_ for him. Just like Kisshu had died for me. Similarities, right? Maybe Kissshu's feelings had changed. I felt an odd feeling flit through my chest at the thought. I lifted my hand so I could stare at my fingers. I have feelings for Kish, I care about him. I mean, sure, he had some pretty crazy moments, but they were part of who he was. You just... had to expect him to be himself at all times, I guess. I don't know if I actually _liked_ him, I barely even knew him for Christ's sake! But… if I got to know him, would I like him? Maybe more than like. I mean, just seeing him made my heartbeat pick up, it made me smile. How odd. I shook my head. What was I thinking! Me and _Kisshu_? I spoke with determination. I couldn't help it! It was a habit I'd picked up recently. "Ichigo quit thinking about Kishu and go find Masha!"

I was about to run out of the store, actually I _was _running until someone's fingers wrapped around my wrist. Whoever had my wrist pulled, and suddenly I was in someone's arms. I yelped in surprise as I hit their chest, and when I looked up, guess what did my wondering eyes behold? A smirking Kisshu.

"Thinking about me kitty?" He asked. Ok, so he'd probably just heard what I'd said. My cheeks flushed.

"No!" I yelled, trying to squirm away from him, "let go of me!"

"No," he laughed in my ear, "I don't want to."

"_Kishu!_" I whined, trying to push him away. He gave in with a laugh, and I glared at him. But it didn't seem to have any effect, he just smiled playfully. After a moment, I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck. He stiffened at the sudden show of affection, but wrapped his arms around my waist anyway.

"As much as it appalls me to say it, yes, Kish, I did. Life just isn't the same without you," I laughed, and he squeezed a little.

"That's a huge relief," he said, letting out a happy sigh, "I thought you weren't coming back because you really didn't want to see me."

"Nope. Not even you could keep me away from here," I said, pulling away from him. He let his arms fall from my waist and smiled softly.

"Should we go somewhere more private?" He asked. I didn't like the way that sounded. I looked at him suspiciously.

"Why?" I asked accusingly.

"Because Pudding and Taruto are around the corner eavesdropping, and the rest of them are on their way," he jerked his head towards the corner. I looked over and caught sight of one of Taruto's pigtails. I had the urge to walk over and yank on it, but that was just a little childish.

"I think that's a good idea, just no funny business, ok?" I asked. He nodded, and I turned to walk out of the cafe. He grabbed my wrist, and before I could turn to look at him he decided to teleport. It was like a ripple around me, I couldn't gasp like I wanted to because I couldn't breathe. It was cold, and felt like someone was holding me upside down. It was _not cool._ Then the world changed and we were somewhere else. My knees went weak and I would've collapsed if Kishu hadn't caught me. I looked up and recognized the park. I smiled a bit. Then I realized I was shaking.

"You ok kitten?" He asked cautiously. I looked up at him.

"Is that what that feels like?" I asked, trying to catch my breath.

"Teleporting? Yup," he said. He looked worried, and I just leaned into his chest, catching my breath as I looked down.

"Warn me next time you do something like that," I gasped out. His arms hugged me closer to him, but I didn't really want to keep standing, so I pulled away and sat on the ground. I spread my legs in front of me, and leaned back on my palms. Kisshu crossed his legs and floated next to me.

"Sorry kitten. Pai was coming," he said, smiling apologetically. I shook my head to clear it.

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked, confused.

"Yes. He would've gotten mad at me for ditching in the middle of his speech, then I wouldn't be able to kidnap you," he smirked.

"Well, that wouldn't have been a good thing, now would it?" I smiled playfully at him. He smiled returned the look.

"Nope," he said, popping the 'p', then, completely surprising me, he turned serious. "Ichigo how are you? I mean, I can't say I'm not happy you're not with _him_ anymore, but are you ok?"

"Ya, I guess. I mean, it hurts and all, but I guess I'm fine. I kinda fell out of love with him. He's not the same person," I tilted my head back and squeezed my eyelids shut, trying to ignore the ache in my chest. Kisshu didn't say anything, and there was something weird in the air. I didn't know what it was. Until he spoke. It scared me.

"Ichigo..." His voice sounded strangled, which scared me. I looked up at him, and he literately looked like he'd been punched in the gut. I reached towards him, as if that could help, but instead he flew at me, wrapping his strong, pale arms around my shoulders. He buried his face in my neck as I fell back against the ground.

"Kisshu! What are you-" I started, but he made a happy noise.

"What am I doing? I'm hugging my kitty cat!" He laughed happily. He was so hot and cold sometimes. I kinda liked how I never knew what to expect, it was… refreshing.

"Kisshu, I have a question for you. Will you answer it honestly?" I asked, trying not to sound nervous, but I needed to know. I really did.

"Of course pretty kitty," he said, not loosening his grip around my shoulders. I was kinda miffed at myself for not pushing him away, but I couldn't. It was weird. I really liked his arms around me. _Ichigo get a grip!_ I yelled at myself. _You barely know this guy!_ But I still wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Do you still.. are you still…" I couldn't say it. He pulled away and looked at me seriously.

"Do I still love you?" He asked. I nodded as my cheeks turned a bright red. He smiled- no, grinned evilly was more like it, and nodded. He leaned close to me, and suddenly the realization of how he was on top of me hit home. That only made my blush deepen. "Of course. I'll never 'fall out of love' with _you_."

"Why are you so excited?" I asked, trying not to do anything to upset him. My arms had fallen from his waist when he'd pulled away, so they were now laying by my red hair in the grass. He looked at my palms, then took my hand as he twined our fingers together.

"For one, you're letting me touch you without screaming names at me or struggling to get away," he said, and brought my hand to his lips. I tried to pull away a bit, but his grip tightened and I saw something in his eyes, something terrified and frantic, that made me stop resisting. His smile was blinding as he pressed his lips to my skin. It was weird, Kish kissing me again. It felt diffetent now that I wasn't focusing on the fact that I loved Aoyama. Maybe… maybe I should give him a chance. Maybe I should let him try to make me fall in love with him? Who knows, maybe he'd do it. I'd definitely missed him enough. I looked at him, his eyes closed as he kissed my palm, and he continued. "And secondly, you're single. I have more of a chance than I ever had before. And three, I'm just happy to see you. I've missed you kitten, really, really, really, really, _really really _missed you."

"Kisshu…" I groaned softly. What was I supposed to do? Push him away? Or should I let him continue this, just to find out I don't love him back in the end? Was it even possible I _could_ love him? He must have seen the hesitation and indecision in my eyes because he smiled sadly.

"All I want kitten, is a _chance._ That's all I need," he said, rubbing his cheek against the back of my hand. I felt my ears pop out. He looked surprised, and I rushed my hands up to my ears to hide them. He started smirking again.

"I didn't think that would still happen," he said, sounding appreciative.

"Well it does," I snapped, pursing my lips, and looking away from him.

"Aw, no need to get mad kitten. I think it's cute," he said, reaching out. He looked at me, asking permission. I felt a little worried, but I moved my hands.

"They're sensitive," I said quietly. He smiled again and reached his hand out to touch my black cat ears. As soon as his fingers touched the silky growth I had to hold back a purr. It felt _good._ It felt really, really good as a matter of a fact. I closed my eyes as he stroked the fur gently. My head tilted towards him on its own, and he chuckled in reply.

"You like that kitty?" He asked. I nodded, and smiled. He scratched the sensetive skin, and an odd feeling shot through my limbs. And this time I couldn't fight the purr. The warmth spreading across my limbs wasn't something I'd felt before, and I liked it. When Kish spoke his voice sounded completely surprised, not something that happened very often. "I didn't know you purred."

I opened my eyes wide, embarrassed. His look told me he liked making me purr. I felt my tail flick, and the bell on the end jingled. Kisshu looked at it. I touched the hand on my ear. "I haven't in awhile. It just feels really, really good."

"You have a tail too kitten," he said evilly, like he'd just got an idea.

"If you pull it I'll kill you," I told him seriously.

"Is that the bell you used to wear?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No, that's at home," I said, sounding a little sad. His eyes widened.

"I didn't mean to make you sad, I'm sorry," he said, scratching my ear again. I smiled at the feeling.

"It's ok. It's just that Aoyama gave it to me so he'd never lose me," I said. His fingers momentarily quit scratching my ear.

"Ichigo, you said you fell out of love with him. Is that really true? Do you still love him?" I closed my eyes, tilting my head again. He scratched my ear again, and I couldn't resist another purr. It felt good, not like… sexually… but, like, happily. Like candy makes you feel.

"That's complicated Kish," I said.

"Hey, you called me Kish!" He said, then when I opened my eyes and looked up at him witha raised eyebrow, he sobered, "not that I don't believe you, but I think if you love some one, you don't just fall out of love."

"Kind of. That's my answer then. I kind of love him," I said. Kishu's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Do you love me at all?" He asked, looking so, so hopeful. I sighed, and closed my eyes again. His eyes were begging me to say yes, but I couldn't. I didn't want to see the hurt in his eyes, so I kept my eyes clsoed.

"I barely know you. How could I love someone I barely know?" I asked quietly. His fingers froze, then trailed to my cheek.

"Do you like me Ichigo?" He asked, pulling my chin. I opened my eyes and found I could see every detail of his beautiful golden eyes. He looked excited, and hopeful. And a little _too_ close. It made my thinking process slow, so just I nodded. And blushed again. If he was using my real name that meant he was serious.

"Yes. I like you Kish, but I don't love you," I said, meeting his eyes. I could tell he had an idea.

"Ichigo give me a chance," he requested, leaning his forehead against mine.

"A chance to what?" I asked nervously.

"A chance to steal your golden heart away from you," his eyes were smoldering. If he kissed me, I swear I was going to punch him in the jaw. I didn't like him that much.

"What if you can't Kishu? What if I don't end up loving you that much?" I asked, and he flinched, closing his eyes.

"I've been dealing with that for years now honey, I can take it," he said quietly.

"I don't want to hurt you," I said, taking his hand in mine and placing my other hand on his cheek. He opened his eyes, and they looked sad. That's when I understood. Kisshu wasn't the fourteen year old kid I'd known anymore. He was older now, because of me. He'd grown up because he'd loved me so much. It was a hard thought, and I really didn't want to hurt him again.

"Ichigo, it's not your fault I fell for you. _You_ won't hurt me. Whoever decided to make me fall in love with is the one who hurt me, but never you. I could never even think about blaming you," he said. I let my hand stroke his cheek, and he looked happy with the touch.

"But I can blame me," I said. He sighed.

"A chance. Let's play this game. If I try and fail, I'll know you won't ever love me. I'll back off, and we can be friends, which would be enough. I guess If I win, you make me the happiest man on Earth, alien or human. Give me a try at winning that gorgeous kitty cat heart of yours honey, I promise not to disappoint," he said seriously. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and hugged him to me. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Does that mean you're my boyfriend?" I asked in his ear. I felt him stiffen.

"I could do summersaults in the air right now Ichigo! Thank you!" He sang, and grabbed my hips, rolling so I was on top of him.

"You're welcome," I said softly.

"You won't be disappointed! I promise," he said, kissing the top of my head. Then he stiffened for a moment, but relaxed. I pulled away and looked down at him. He looked thoughtful.

"You ok?" I asked. He nodded, leaning up on his elbows.

"What are the rules? What can I not do?" He asked, and I loved the look in his eyes. He looked so happy! I'd made him happy for once instead of hurting him. That made me feel like I was soaring through the sky. Why? I have no idea, but it did. Maybe I would fall for this alien boy. Just maybe.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"Well, I'm obviously allowed to scratch your ears," he said, reaching up and touching the black furry things again. I smiled to myself. His hand felt good, "also, I'm obviously allowed to kidnap you. Can I kiss you?"

"What?" I asked, completely taken off guard. He blushed this time.

"Please Ichigo? You _are _my girlfriend now_!_" He begged, mostly teasingly. Like he didn't actually think I would let him. He was right. I wasn't going to let him kiss me, not yet.

"No. Not yet," he kept smiling, which surprised me. I smiled back at him, although I knew I probably shouldn't. How the heck would this ever work? I was now going out with an _alien._ I should be scared. But... I wasn't. I kinda wanted Kisshu to steal my heart. I hope this ends well. I really do. But, in the mean time I was going to make sure we both had fun.


	3. A little more begining

**Ok this chap's kinda sucky. Im sorry D': I kinda wanted to set a little bit up for the future ^^. The next chapter will be WAY better. I PROMISE! Please forgive me**

**-I dont own Tokyo Mew Mew as much as I wish I did**

I heard a voice. It stopped for a second, then something shook my shoulder and I just groaned and rolled over. The voice got louder, and I groaned louder and pulled the pillow over my head. I heard a sigh, and another shake of my shoulder. I pulled the pillow closer to my ears. Suddenly the pillow wasn't there. I groaned against rolled over… off the bed. My eyes flew open and I sucked in a choked breath as my body came into contact with the cold, hard, painful floor. I wasn't really ready for that, so I just groaned again.

"Kisshu will you please get up?" Pai asked in a tight voice. I rolled so I was on my stomach and stuck my arms under my head. I heard Pai's growl and felt a sharp pain explode on my side. I groaned, and clutched at the spot, shutting my eyes shut again.

"Pai…" I said, attempting to pry my eyelids open again, but I absolutely didn't want to. The dream I was going to lose if I opened my eyes was so perfect. It was so sweet, and… yummy. I didn't want to let Ichigo go, but Pai was waiting, and I didn't really want another kick to the side. As soon as I was actually awake everything from yesterday came rushing back into my head. I rolled onto my back and sighed happily. Pai looked more than a little shocked.

"That's a genuine smile," he said raising his eyebrows at me, "I presume that when you ran off with Ichigo yesterday, everything went well?"

"Better than well, better than good, better than amazing" I said, flopping my arms out beside me. I had a chance to win Ichigo, and right now she was technically mine. I was her _boyfriend. I WAS DATING ICHIGO!_ Oh god, just the thought was enough to make every little cell in my body shout for joy. I felt like dancing, singing, doing back flips, giving hundred dollar bills to random homeless people. I smiled hugely like an utter moron, and Pai rolled his eyes at me. His face tightened, and I realized what he was thinking about immediately. Dang, why didn't he just ask her already? God. He was so dense sometimes! I rolled my eyes at him.

"What was that for?" He asked like he just could _not_ believe I rolled my eyes at him.

"You didn't ask her, did you?" I asked, giving him a disapproving look. He blushed, just barely, but I could catch it because I knew him so well. So that was a no.

"No you infuriating twit, I did not," he said, and sat on the edge of my bed with a heavy sigh, "I am such a coward."

"Not really, but a piece of advice? Don't let the chance go. That sucks a lot worse than it does now," I said, and I got up to sit next to him. God these two were perfect for each other! These nerds were head over heels for the other, but neither had the guts to confess. _I_ knew because I'd caught Lettuce watching Pai one day, and teased her about it. The poor green girl had burst into tears and ran out of the room. I'd just stared after her, shocked, and looked around. The mews had been oblivious, so I followed the girl, and let her spill her heart out to me. It had taken every ounce of self control not to say 'he loves you too Greenie!'. But, they would _kill_ me later on if I said that to either of them. I was pretty sure they wanted (when I say this, I mean Pai's included, not just Greenie) a romantic relationship. If I told them, then they would think I spoiled their 'romantic meeting'. And that, ladies and gentleman, is how well I know Pai. So, I had to torture myself and just urge them to confess to one another. That was not the easiest thing I've ever had to do. I've never been good at controlling myself.

"You _would_ know," he said, letting his face drop into his palms.

"Usually I would be insulted by that, and coming from anyone except you, I would be no matter what. But since it _is_ you, you're right," I shrugged, "I do know. So go and confess already. I think I've been dropping enough hints lately that all those thick headed humans are starting to understand."

"I told you not to!" He moaned.

"Someday you will thank me for this. Hopefully," I said uncertainly. There had been a couple times now where I'd totally slipped and said something along the lines of 'you two morons! Kiss and get together, you love each other!', and I'd been extremely lucky no one had heard. I wasn't going to be able to stay in control much longer. Dang it was going to be such a relief when they finally decided to get together.

"Ya right," he punched my shoulder. I just rolled my eyes.

"You forget who has the insider info," I said, then smirked at his expression. He'd obviously been caught off guard. I teleported to the living room and dropped onto the couch, turning the TV on to MTV. I don't know why, but I kinda liked the channel. I spread out against the cusions, thinking as the TV talked at me. I looked around the house we shared, and remembered when we'd first come back to Earth. I'd forgotten how absolutely irritating those two were. At first there was constant fighting. And when I say constant I mean _constant._ Like, I'd teleport in and immediately there'd be a three-way fight. Insults and profanities flying around the room. It had taken awhile to get over it for all of us, but we eventually managed to. With the help of the mew mews. Without them to calm us down, and give us a reason to get out of this place we'd probably have strangled someone. I remember how Taruto and I were bored so we were laying into each other at that park. We were being seriously rude, and loud, and that little monkey found us. It had been one of those moments where everyone just stares at each other, like 'o.m.g. no freakin' way' until the girl attacked Tart. It had been hysterical, I'd floated from the ground laughing so hard I thought I was going to start coughing up blood. Tart had looked surprised, and when he started blushing I laughed even harder. The kid was attempting to pry the monkey from around his waist, but wasn't doing very well as I floated on my side, watching them. Then something collided with me, and brought me to the ground- me breaking their fall with my back. That had _hurt._ The stupid purple wolf girl had tackled me to the ground. She had her fist raised threateningly, so I raised my hands in surrender. She was the only one who'd thrown any punches all those years ago, and _of course_ I was the one to take it. I seem to be the only one to ever get hurt, and I'm pretty sure had gotten the worst deal out of everyone. No, wait, _I swear _I did_._ It's annoying. The purple mew had glared menacingly like she meant to actually hit me, so I smiled sweetly and said something close to what I'd said to Ichigo all those years ago.

"If you wanted a kiss you could have just asked. Did you miss me _that_ much?" I asked, and her fist connected with my eye. I teleported and she transformed as I held my eye. God, why the heck did she hit me? I wasn't doing anything wrong! I still don't get it. I don't get her at all anyway. She was so… purple. I didn't get purple either. How could people like that color? I preferred green. It was the best.

"Why are you here?" She asked, holding that whip thing of hers towards me.

"Are we not allowed to come for a friendly visit?" I asked her, and she looked like she doubted me.

"You are malicious and toy with people. Why should I believe you?" She asked, and the rest of the mew mews arrived. Except Ichigo. I'd hated calling them the 'mew mews' without her. It just didn't seem right.


	4. Why?

**_Ok, I am REALLY sorry that its taken so long to post this! I've been doing _alot_ of stuff lately. And I kinda lost my writing spirit for awhile. I've proofread it a couple times now, so HOPEFULLY its ok =)_**

I was walking to the café. Well, actually I was running. I was late, and after I'd told Shirogane I was going to be there bright and early! Man, that was so not supposed to happen! Shirogane was going to chew me out, and I hadn't even been back for one day! How horrible. This wasn't helpful right now. I gave my burning legs a couple seconds of rest as I stopped to catch my breath, leaning forward and planting my hands on my knees. I wasn't used to this kind of exercise anymore! And, although Shirogane chewing me out was imminent, it was really nice to be home. I mean, sure, England was gorgeous and fancy and all, but I grew up here. Here it was like everything I saw was comforting. The trees, the grass, the fountain. I stretched my arms over my head and sighed happily. As if, by some impossible miracle, they hadn't realized that I was super late, I pulled my phone from my pocket and dialed the café's number. When they didn't answer, I sighed and explained to the answering machine. There had been some problems with my parents this morning. I'd checked in last night, and my parents said I could sleep in my old room until we found my own apartment. And this morning I went jogging before breakfast, and Dad had kinda freaked out. When I'd got back to the house it was crazy. Dad was on the phone with the cops, yelling like usual, and Mom was running around in circles, talking to herself. When I'd swung the door in Mom had squeezed as much life out of me as she could. Dad had slammed the phone down, and started into one of his 'you're too young' lectures. I only made it worse when I started giggling. I was eighteen. How was I too young? I laughed again at the though. I was always going to be Daddy's little girl, wasn't I?

"Good morning Kitty," I heard a voice say lightly in my ear as a set of arms swept my feet from the ground, causing me to squeal and clutch his shirt.

"Kishhu! Put me down!" I whined as I tried to squirm away from him.

"I don't want to. Remember how you said I had a chance to steal your heart?" He asked, meeting my eyes, his expression was completely playful. I used to _hate_ it when he got like this. It was just annoying, but now I kinda liked it. It made me smile, and his grin widened in response. His eyes sparkled and spread a warm feeling through me. I liked it, and I wondered briefly what it was. Satisfaction? I _did_ like being able to make his eyes shine like that. Embarrassment? No, that doesn't work. Love? I doubt it. It definitely made me feel special, but it wasn't love. Not yet, at least.

"Of course," I told him, rolling my eyes.

"Well I'm going to fight with every little bit of my ability," his smile sobered just a little. His eyes became a little serious. I didn't know what to say to that. Well, no. Scratch that. I knew _exactly _what to say to that. I didn't know what to say with the serious expression.

"Kish," I sighed sadly. This guy. Why does he feel this way about me?

"Yes Ichigo?" He asked, still walking. That's when I realized his hair wasn't green. It was _black._ And his ears were gone! What the heck?

"Why, exactly, is your hair black?" I was shocked, and I couldn't control my expression. I'm pretty sure it looked outraged, my voice definitely sounded livid.

"Pai makes sure we change so humans don't recognize we're aliens," he said, looking like he thought it was as stupid as I did. Then he looked down at me with a grin. "Does kitty not like it?" He purred at me.

"Not really. I like your green hair," I said, wrinkling my nose, then right in front of my eyes it just… poofed, popped, changed, shimmered… back to green. I smiled up at him.

"Better?" He teased. He like he thought this was hilarious.

"Completely. Now will you _please_ set me down? I have to go to work," I asked, trying to keep all disappointment from my voice. I wanted to stay with him, honestly I did. He washed everything away. Well, when he was being playful. When he was serious everything came back. That look he got that made him look older than he was. Then there was the fact he 'loved' me. I'm still skeptical, honestly. Back then it hadn't seemed like he actually love me, seeing as he kept calling me his toy. I wonder if he really did love me. I didn't know whether or not to ask him. It was important, but I wasn't sure I wanted to hear the answer. He noticed my expression, but didn't comment on it.

"No problem. I talked to your boss and he said you could have today off," Kishhu said, his voice softer, "besides you never told me when, exactly, I get to kiss you."

"Mmm… Kish… I have a question," I said hesitantly, ignoring the last part of his sentence. It was just an attempt to change the subject. His eyes were a scared. He knew I was going to ask him something that could ruin this thing we had.

"Before we defeated Deep Blue why did you always call me your toy?" I tried not to show how uncomfortable I was, and from watching him expression I think I had him convinced.

"Does that upset you?" He asked, his tone going back to playful.

"Yes," I mumbled.

"Sorry Kitty. I guess I just had no idea what else to call you. You weren't mine, and then I was a _kid_, and didn't really want to say 'love' or something else. It sounded so cheesy. Every time I said 'toy' I meant 'my love'," his face was serious, and I swear to god there was a blush on his cheeks. _My_ cheeks blushed a violent crimson.

"Really?" I asked softly.

"Ya, also you were quite entertaining," he said, then his arms tightened when I stiffened, "is there anywhere you want to go?"

"How about somewhere we can talk?" I asked.

"Sure, where?" He asked.

"Erm," I tilted my head back and thought about that. I really didn't know. I wasn't used to the park anymore. I still knew my way around, but I'd kinda forgotten all my favorite spots.

"How about we go to that spot from yesterday?" His eyes sparkled.

"Okay."

I nodded. "Are we teleporting?"

He nodded, so I clutched at his shirt. He laughed and kissed my forehead. I pressed my eyelids shut and felt the weird feeling of teleporting. I didn't like it very much. I felt my feet leave the ground as Kisshu started the process. Then the oxygen in the air seemed to evaporate, and I was stupid enough to open my mouth for a breath. As soon as I started to inhale my body froze. My lungs didn't fill, and I freaked. My body felt like string, I was frozen. My body wasn't listening, just limp, even though I was screaming at it in my head. I couldn't say anything to Kishhu, and he didn't seem to notice anything. It felt like I hit a wall when we got out of the wormhole. I could move my muscles again, and I felt oxygen slam into my lungs. I clutched Kisshu's shirt even tighter, and when I felt my feet firmly on the ground I let my knees give out. My head was spinning, and I felt like I was going to puke. _And_ I couldn't catch my breath. I was panting as I leaned into his chest. I felt his fingers run through my hair.

"You okay kitten?" He asked softly. I nodded and he laughed.

"You're a horrible liar," he told me I frowned into his shirt. Like I didn't know that? I shook my head against his chest, trying as hard as I could to get the awful fog to leave me alone. It wasn't clearing though. _Okay,_ I thought_, breathing_. Focus on breathing. That's what I did. I focused on controlling my breaths, and once they were under control I found that everything else started clearing up. I felt him lift back into his arms, and the next thing I knew I was on his lap. It was definitely comforting to be with him. Aoyama made my heart beat fast, and he made me feel content. But kisshu made me feel wonderful. I liked it. He didn't make me _feel_ safe. No, that was completely out of the question. Instead I knew I was safe with him, and that was better than feeling safe with him. If I felt safe, then this would be boring. He always surprised me, and I really liked the feeling. I knew he'd always take care of me.

"Thank you," I murmured. He leaned down and softly pressed his lips to my forehead. I blushed again.

"You're welcome, but for what?" I heard the laughter in his voice.

"Not telling," I giggled, pulling my fingers through his hair. I felt him stiffen in my arms, and smirked.

"Aw Kitten, that's not fair," his voice was soft. It seemed like he was trying to control himself.

"Restraint doesn't suit you Kish," I laughed. His eyes widened, and he blinked a couple times.

"What does that mean?" He sounded stunned, his voice a little higher than usual.

"Exactly what it sounds like," I smirked at him. He looked like he had no idea what to do. He lifted his fingertips to my face, and I realized that I didn't want him to hold himself back, even if I didn't like what he did. It was weird to see him control his actions. All those years ago he hadn't even tried to. He'd just done whatever I didn't expect.

"Ichigo, you wouldn't like that," he said. He looked at the strand of maroon hair he held in his hand. I thought about that for a moment, and when I finally got it I blushed. Really, really red. I felt my ears pop out, and he laughed. "Took you long enough."

"Oh, shut up," I snapped, and glared at him. He smiled sheepishly. "And how do you know I won't like it?"

"Because I know you," he said simply. I rolled my eyes.

"Why do you love me?" I blurted before I could stop myself. If I couldn't get the past out of my head, this was never going to work.

"Why do you want to know?" He asked defensively.

"Because- Because… Oh, I don't know!" I ended up growling. "Don't get upset. This is just… weird. I've been with Aoyama for five years now, I don't exactly think I'm over what happened. I'm not going to be able to go from that, to this in days."

He sighed heavily, "I know."

His eyes were closed, and he looked so, so old. And sad. I had to do something about that, so I sat up and reached my arms around his shoulders. His hands wrapped around my waist. "I'm sorry," I whispered in his long ear.

"No, there's no need to apologize. I understand," he held me tight, "I'm just trying to be as positive as I can."

"I want to apologize again, but I know it's not my fault. You have a chance, and Kisshu, it's not like I _don't_ like you. I do, it's just that I have to get used to certain things," I said, very carefully choosing my words. If I said the wrong things here, I was going to really, really hurt him. More than I already had.

"Okay," he murmured sadly, "and you're right. I have a chance. I'm not going to ruin it."

"Thanks Kishhu," I said, snuggling back into his lap. He brushed hair out of my face, and I closed my eyes.

"Yeah. Just tell me what to do to help, and I'll do it," I felt his fingers tracing different patterns through the strands of my hair. It felt nice.

"Just be yourself," I said, looking up at him. He nodded, then smiled. I stiffened when he leaned over me.

"You want me to be myself? Then, you're going to have to deal with it," he smirked.

"What does that mean?" I asked. He got that look he got whenever he had a bad idea. I felt a little worried.

"I'm not going to be completely nice, no matter how much I love you," he laid back on the grass as I giggled. When I didn't follow immediately, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me down with him. "You want to get to know me, really know me?" I nodded. "Well then, I'll let you."

"Good. And I'll let you get to know the parts of me you know nothing about," I said, lying next to him. He got up on his elbow and looked down at me.

"That's a good thing Kitty Cat," he smirked hugely, and ran his fingers down my arm.

"Do you think we should set _rules_, or something?" I asked. He frowned.

"I hate rules. They make things boring," he shook his head.

"I like rules. They make things safe," I replied. Oh geez, how opposite was that?

He sighed. "You know, Pai doesn't get why I love you so much. He thinks you're too, how does he put it?" He thought for a moment, "'goody', that's it. He thinks that you're too much of a good girl."

"Why's that?" I wasn't positive whether or not I should be offended by that.

"You follow the rules. I break them," he said simply, shrugging. I saw the tightening in his eyes. He was right though. He was a bad boy, I was a good girl. He was alien, I was human. He's saved me time, and time again and I just kept hurting him. We were polar opposites. I closed my eyes. What was that saying? Opposites attract, but similar stay. Why did that hurt so much?

"Kisshu, is this gonna work?" I asked, opening my eyes. I understood the hurt in his.

"I don't know. It seems less and less likely every second," he squeezed his eyelids together. My hand found his, and I laced our fingers together. I wanted to be close to him. I really, really did, but I wasn't positive I could.

"I know," I said. I couldn't hide the pain in my tone. His eyes flashed open, and they seemed to be searching my face.

"Ichigo?" His voice sounded hopeful. "W- What's wrong?"

"I-" my blush increased, "I want this to work out."

"That," he saya dramatically as his arms pull me to his chest, "is the best news I've heard all day."

I giggled, and let my head relax on his chest muscles.

"Ichigo, I love you. Do you promise to give me a real chance, and if it doesn't work you- you'll tell me?" He sounded so choked up, so real, that I knew I couldn't answer truthfully without crying. God, he was so good at pulling emotions from my heart.

"Geez, you make it sound like we're getting married you dork," I looked up at him playfully.

"Maybe one day if _that's_ the way you want it," he said, and he looked at me like I was insane.

"Like you would even have the guts to propose," I smirked at his expression. Looks like I hurt his pride.

"Oh come on. I'm not a wimp," he whined. I laughed.

"No, but you're not the strongest person I've ever met," I teased. That could be a lie. He was one of the strongest people I've ever known, and quite possibly the strongest. He could be so amazing, and so scary sometimes. I liked it though, I really did.

"That I'll give you," he nodded. Then his expression morphed. It was that new one. It looked like he was controlling himself again.

"What's that look for?" I asked hesitantly. He groaned heavily, and closed his eyes.

"Nothing," he said.

"_Sure,_" I said sarcastically as I searched his face, waiting patiently for his answer.

"I want to kiss you. Really badly," he didn't open his eyes. I looked at his face, and realized he was gorgeous. I really liked the way he looked, especially those eyes. They were so amazing, and it felt like they were piercing my very soul. I decided then and there I was going to do my best to forget this guy was an alien, and treat him like I'd treat a new boyfriend. I shifted so I was laying wasn't laying on chest, but rather startling it. His eyes opened and watched me warily, and I placed my hands on either side of his head, loving the feeling of the grass in my knees, and his palms beneath mine. We'd been in this position before. I'd caught him as he was teleporting when he was trying to steal Rainbows Stone, back when everyone thought it could be Mew Aqua. When I leaned close to him he completely froze. His eyes were the only things moving, watching me intently. I touched my forehead to his and he moved his arms so they were around my neck.

"How badly do you want it?" I asked teasingly. I watched as his eyes slid closed, and he drew a shaky breath.

"Don't play kitten. That's my job," he whispered. He sounded weak, like this was too much for him. His face was strained, like I was reopening a huge wound. His fingers gripped my hair strongly, like a lifeline. I was almost positive that if his eyes were open there would be tears in them. That's when all insecurities about his loving me faded. I knew he did then, and he had back then. This was just… what I was doing right now must hurt. Especially when there's a chance that I might not ever belong to him.

"Oh Kish," I murmured softly, "you really do love me, don't you?"

Oh, if I hadn't believed it earlier, seeing him now proved it. He looked broken, looked he'd been stripped of everything. Which I knew he _had_ been in the past. The first time I saw him was when he kissed me that first time, and back then he'd been an almost completely innocent kid. He'd been like me, just learning about life. And, he'd had it pretty bad. From what he'd said, his childhood wasn't easy either. He'd never had it easy, he'd always fought as hard as he could. He's always had to. He never gave up on me either. I touched his face, this realization was… it was hard. It seemed to reshape everything he did back then. I took a shaky breath, waiting for him to speak.

"Yes. I do," he whispered.

"Oh god. I never actually believed you," I wrapped my arms around his neck, and hugged him tightly. I turned my head so I could kiss his neck softly, "I am so, so sorry."

"It's ok Kitty. As long as you understand now," he murmured, holding me tightly. I couldn't stop the tears from rolling from my eyes and down his neck. I felt him sit up a little. "Ichigo?"

"It's nothing," I said, sniffing. I wasn't the only one who'd had it hard, but he'd had it so much harder. Poor Kish. I felt honestly heartbroken for him.

"Why are you crying?" He asked, sounding scared. He held me away from him and made me look at him. His eyes were wide, and scared.

"Because I get it now," I said, wiping my hand under my eyes, like a cat would.

"What do you mean?" He asked cautiously, wiping tears I missed as he caressed my cheek with his thumb.

"I mean, I understand how much I've hurt you! I don't want to do that anymore," I said, almost sobbing. His eyes widened.

"Ichigo…" he whispered. He drew me back into his arms, and rubbed my back. "It's ok. I… I'm ok."

"Kisshu, why? You never answered why you love me," I asked into his shoulder.

"You're adorable. You are the most feisty, cunning little kitty I know. You're prone to violence, and can act like a little girl. You have a big heart. One that you're loyal too. You're you to the very core. You don't hide _anything, _and you're fun to be around. Just being around you is… it's an amazing feeling I can't explain," he murmured. Then, he pressed his lips to my head, "you're the most beautiful, gorgeous being in the entire universe Ichigo."

"Thank you Kisshu," I murmured into his shoulder, then broke down into complete sobs. He just let me cry after that, and I let him hold me.

**_I really hope you like it! Review if you can! Thanks!_**


	5. Kitty 'Fun'

_**I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile T.T My first day of highschool begins in nine days, so I'm enjoying the bittersweet end of summer. AND my computer decided to try to commit suicide on me. It wasn't very nice. I'm going to try to do LONG chapters on all my stories to make up for it. THANK YOU.**_

_**If you're still mad I will give you a cookie :)**_

* * *

><p>I ran the pink comb over my skull, and watched as the strands of my red hair separated for it. My thoughts had a very central focus, and they didn't seem to be able to stray anywhere else. I wanted to think about work, about where to live, about dinner, and Masha, the Mew Mews, the color pink, anything <em>except<em> Kishhu! I couldn't stop thinking about him! He had been so gentle yesterday that it was confusing. I mean, this was the kid I remembered stealing my first kiss as a greeting the first time I met him. This was the guy who had called me his toy, but still said he loved me. The _alien_ who came to destroy Earth, but left with Blue Aqua insted. The person I missed every day of the past years, hoping someday he'd come back and be my friend. I'd missed his constant teasing. I broke the train of thoughts by slamming the comb down and shaking my head. This was worse than Aoyama! I had promised myself that I wouldn't let another boy run my life like Aoyama had. Now, Kisshu was doing it, without trying! I heard a knock at my door, and when the doorknob started turning I knew it was Mom.

"Ichigo?" She asked sweetly, and I turn to look at her smiling face.

"Yeah?" I asked. I did my best to keep the annoyance at Kisshu from my voice.

"You seem a little preoccupied honey," she smiled like she didn't have a care in the world, "is it another boy?"

"A boy!" My dad yelled, and pushed Mom out of the way as his large figure suddenly filled the doorway. I thought the door would break when he slammed it open. I groaned and dropped my head on my arms. "You are too young for boyfriends! That da-"

"Dad! Shut. Up." I groaned. He never stopped! I didn't want to take this anymore. I was now an adult, and I could take care of myself.

"What did you say?" He yelled at me and I got up with a sigh. When I turned to look at him I plastered a huge fake smile on my face.

"I'm going to work!" I said cheerfully, and ran towards my open window.

"No, Ichigo! Don't do it!" My mom yelled after me as my body flew through the opening. I grabbed one of the branches of the tree just outside, and swung myself to the trunk. I could've just landed on the ground, but I didn't want to scare my parents with my amazing cat skills. When my feet were firmly on the ground I brushed off my shirt and waved up at my parents. They were staring like I was some sort of superhero. If they only knew.

"See you guys later!" I called cheerfully, and started walking in the direction of the café. It didn't take very long for Kisshu to show up. I knew it was him when a set of arms wrapped around my waist. I mean come on, it's either him or a kidnapper. And seeing as it wasn't a hard grip, it had to be the alien boy. He pressed his lips to my neck, and pulled my back against his chest.

"You feeling better kitty?" He asked softly as his lips moved over my skin. I tried to squirm away from him, but he wouldn't let me.

"Let go!" I whined. He laughed, and I have to admit his body felt good against mine. Good enough to make my ears pop out, and my tail curl around his leg. He covered my ears with the side of his face, which made me calm down a little. At least nobody was going to discover me with him around.

"No can do kitty," he said in my ear. I couldn't hold back a laugh when his lips touched right below my earlobe. I tried again to squirm away from his grip, but his arms wouldn't let me get away.

"And why not?" I asked. It felt a little weird to be in his arms. A little awkward, seeing as how yesterday I cried my eyes out in his arms.

"Because I don't want to," he said in my ear. I shook my head, annoyed, as I tried to ignore the shiver that ran over my spine.

"I have to go to work," I complained.

"Come on, make me feel just a little wanted," he teased, but his voice sounded sad. I stiffened, but leaned back against his chest. I'd decided to give him a chance, and I really didn't want to keep hurting him, so I needed to give him some leeway. I needed to quit thinking of him as that kid who used to tease me constantly.

"I'm sorry," I murmured. He just held me closer.

"I didn't think you would take that seriously," he said, leaning his head on my shoulder. I pulled away from him, but looked back at him with a smile. He smiled back gently, and when I wrapped my arms around him, I felt him stiffen in surprise.

"Thanks for yesterday," I murmured in his ear. Before he could say anything, or stop me, I turned and started running down the street with a smile curving on my lips. Well, if I was going to think of him as my boyfriend, I was going to treat him like he was.

"Hey!" He called after me.

"I need to go to work!" I called back at him.

"Can't I come with you?" He called. I just kept my feet pouding on the pavement. Ryou was going to be mad at me for being late again, but oh well.

"How am I supposed to know?" I stopped for a second, and turned to face him, but he wasn't there. No, instead his arms wrapped around my waist and he teleported me to the café. It was faster than usual, which was kind of nice, but it left me completely breathless and dizzy. But just because I can barely breathe doesn't mean I can't throw a fit about it.

"Kisshu! You have to quit doing that!" I yelled at him, ripping his arms from my waist.

"Sorry," he said, sounding worried.

"I don't like teleporting! You have to tell me when you're about to do that!" I said angrily, rubbing my forehead.

"Sorry," he mumbled again. That surprised me. What happened to his superior attitude? The Kisshu I remembered would've had a great comeback for that. I mean, something like 'want me to kiss it to make it all better?'. What happened to that? I'd actually really liked it when he did that. I walked back towards him and ducked down so I was right in his line of vision. He met my gaze sheepishly.

"Are you ok?" I asked, smiling just a little. He nodded. I sighed. Am I really supposed to believe that? "I don't believe you."

"It's nothing Ichigo," he said. He started walking past me, but I wrapped my fingers around his wrist and pulled him into a hug. He stiffened, but after a moment that left me wondering what was going on he wrapped his arms around my waist and held me tightly.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, not pulling away. He laughed a little, but it was self mocking.

"I don't want to do anything that might make me lose you," he said into my hair, "I already lost you once. I'd hate myself if I screwed this up."

"But you have to fight back. It's one of the best things about you. You're always playful and confident," I said, squeezing his shoulders a little. He stiffened again, then laughed. A real laugh. A genuinely happy one. It sounded like he had just won the lottery.

"Really?" He asked, and it sounded suspiciously like he was teasing.

"Yes," I said cautiously.

"I always knew you liked me," he said with a smug voice, and I pulled away from him with a blush. I turned and stomped away, up the path towards the café.

"So you _like_ my teasing kitty?" He asked cackling evilly. "I guess I'll have to do it more often then." I didn't have time to react before he was floating in front of me. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine. I felt my eyes go wide, and I froze. Before I could push the electric shock out of my mind so I could think, I could see his wide smile. Then he just turned and flew away.

"Kisshu!" I yelled angrily after him. _That jerk! He had no right to kiss me!_ The thought made me smile, at least he was going to act like a kid again. No boredom ever again. There was a flash of light, then suddenly everything seemed much bigger. How wierd. Oh wait. No way. I looked down at my feet. They weren't feet, they were paws. Uh oh. This hadn't happened in awhile. I mewled in surprise. Then, suddenly a pair of white hands were picking me up. I squirmed in his grasp, until I saw Ryou's face filling my vision like an annoying blonde angel. He just smirked and tucked me under his arm. I tried to scratch him with everything I had as he brought me into the cafe. He laughed as he carried me to the basement. I was acting out in any way I could. Biting, kicking, scratching, screeching. I was being a bad kitty. When he set me down, you could so I was more than a little surprised.

"Follow me," he said. I could hear the laughter in his voice, and I bristled, stalking forward with my head and tail held as high as they would go. I ran down the stairs, and to the end of the hallway. It was a much longer run than I thought it would be. I felt a little out of breath as I waited for Ryou by the door to the computer room. I made a show of licking myself, so he knew I was waiting patiently for him. I can't tell you how annoyed I was when he picked me up again. I was hissing and trying to claw him again when he opened the door. I was almost positive that I _did_ bite him, but he didn't complain. I didn't stop crying until my screech intterupted as another pair of hands was yanking me backwards. I blinked and saw Pudding's face right there, nose almost touching mine. I meowed in surprise, then meowed happily.

"Is blondie being mean to you Ichigo?" She asked. I meowed my consent. I saw her expression, and felt happy she was going to beat up Ryou. Then I was sailing through the air. She had thrown me so she could attack Ryou's leg! God she was a monkey. My legs were flying, as if I could walk on air when Lettuce caught me. I sighed in relief and purred against her chest.

"I didn't know you still turned into a cat," Mint said curiously. I looked over Lettuce's shoulder at the girl with the buns on her head and stuck my tongue out at her. She glared, and I purred some more. I hissed as another set of hands picked grabbed. This time they were gentler. Then there was purple all around me. I felt utterly safe with Zakuro. I looked up at her like she was my kitty hero and mewled happily when she brought me up to look into my face. I licked her nose and she smiled.

"We need to find a way to stop you from turning into a cat," she said sweetly. I nodded sadly. I felt my tail swishing through the air happily, and looked down at it.

"Did Ryou kiss you again?" Keiichiro asked, coming into the room. I screeched at the thought.

"He'd have scratch marks!" Pudding said happily, stealing me again. She squished me into her chest and I squeaked. I cried out unhappily when _another_ pair of hands grabbed me. I felt like crying.

"Ichigo would you like me to help me turn you back?" Keiichiro asked. I didn't answer. I felt like hissing and scratching and biting until I got away from everyone my eyes out. This is part of the reason I hated being a cat. Everyone thought they could just grab me, and do whatever they wanted.

"Where's Ichigo? I can't find her," I heard another voice say as I focused on not hurting Keiichiro. If one more set of hands grabbed me I was going to scratch them. Or bite them This was making me feel very angry. Really, really angry.

"Oh cool! A cat!" Suddenly hands were pulling me backwards. I screeched and purposefully sunk my teeth into their hand. I heard a familiar voice cry out in pain, and Pudding laughing hysterically. I ran to Lettuce and rubbed against her legs. She was probably the safest after Zakuro, and since Zakuro wasn't protecting me…. I looked up at her pleadingly, and she started reaching down.

"You stupid cat!" I heard before she managed to pull me to safety. I hissed at Taruto as he reached for me. "I'm turning you into a chimera!"

"Don't make me punish you Taru-Taru!" Pudding said, jumping on his back before he could come any closer to me. I smiled. He deserves it. Noone was turning _me_ into a chimnera.

"I'm sure Ichigo's sorry she bit you," Lettuce said, trying to help out like always, "you just startled her." I looked around then. I noticed all of three of the aliens were there. I started purring in Lettuce's arms as she stroked my fur. Then I realized everyone had shut up, which seemed weird. I looked around again, and they were all staring at me. As long as nobody grabbed me, I was going to be happily purring in Lettuce's arms. They could do whatever they wanted in the meantime.

"So you mean the old hag turned into a cat?" I heard Taruto ask. I didn't even register the insult.

"Ichigo's a cat?" I know identified the other voice from before. Kisshu.

"How interesting," a voice mused. That would be Pai. Who else would find this interesting?

"Yup," Mint said daintily, "Ryou did you kiss her again?"

Stroke, purr, stroke, purr, stroke, purr. That's where my mind was. I licked Lettuce's fingers affectionately and she giggled. "That tickles." I mewed apologetically, and swayed my tail back and forth happily.

"Why would Ryou kiss Ichigo?" Kisshu sounded jealous.

"It's happened in the past," Zakuro said coolly. I saw her reach towards me and held back a snarl. I lost my fierceness when she patted my head. I smiled, well as much as a cat _can_ smile, and purred even louder.

"Why does it matter if he kissed her?" Pai asked.

"Because it makes her a kitty cat," Pudding said cheerfully.

"Oh," Kisshu said, then started laughing evilly. He walked over and picked me up. I squirmed in his hands. I wanted to stay with Lettuce. She was the only one who didn't throw me around, and she petted me!

"So, did you kiss the old hag?" Taruto asked.

"Yup," Kisshu said, smiling down at me. I meowed at him, highly annoyed. He snuggled me against his chest, and I just kind of let him. He would never let me go now. I looked at Lettuce, who smiled sheepishly.

"How does she turn back to her original form?" Pai asked.

"She has to kiss someone again," Ryou said. "It's the adrenaline we think. I doubted she would still change forms since she doesn't have to fight anymore, but I think I was wrong."

Meow. I jumped from Kisshu's shaking arms and stalked to Lettuce. I didn't want to lay there, listening to him laugh. She picked me up again, and I watched as she pushed Pudding away from me. I was getting tired of being a cat. It was tiring. I licked my paw and purred again as Lettuce petted me softly. If I was a cat, I was going to act like one. I didn't really want to go back to going around kissing random little creatures to turn back. I was goign to have to kiss Kisshu everntually. What a sad thought.

"Aw," Kisshu complained, "so sad. Now I can't kiss my kitty."

"I'm not quite sure that's such a bad thing," Lettuce said and I nuzzled her hand in agreement.

"The only thing we should be worrying about is turning her back," Ryou said. I felt my ear twitch, and pretty much knew what was going to happen.

"She has to kiss someone to turn her back?" I heard the laughter in Kisshu's voice. I cowered into Lettuce's arms. I knew what was going to happen. It was obvious.

"Yup," Pudding said, pulling me from Lettuce's arms. I screeched and hissed at her. I was _not_ about to be thrown across the room again! She better pay attention this time so I don't wind up dead because of from her carelessness, otherwise I was going to scratch her. I swear.

"Well, I think we all know where this is going," Mint said with a smug smile on her face. I glared at her.

"Yeah, it's obvious," Taruto said. I sniffed. Might as well get this over with. I leapt onto Lettuce's shoulder, almost slipping when she almost fell over. It was a challenge not to dig my claws into her shoulder and keep holding on. Instead I jumped towards Kisshu as she swung forward. He caught me, and I kissed him. Suddenly he wrapped his arms around me. I didn't let him continue the kiss though. Nope. I wasn't turning into a cat again today. I pulled away from him and looked down at my ruffled dress. I smoothed the fabric as I walked back towards Lettuce. She smiled, and I returned it. Nobody said anything, they were all watching me. Pudding wrapped her arms around my waist and I looked at her.

"When I'm a cat please don't throw me around, ok?" I asked her. "Then I won't bite people."

"Sorry Ichigo!" The monkey mew smiled up at me, and I rolled my eyes at her

"So, I can't kiss you without you turning into a cat?" Kisshu asked. I looked at him and shrugged.

"Yup," I said with a sweet smile. I'm pretty sure he cussed under his breath, and was going to say something but Ryou interrupted him.

"Now that that chaos is over we have a mission," he said.

"A mission?" Pudding asked.

"We need to find Masha," Keiichiro said. So, the little bugger was still hiding. Oh well, he'd show up soon enough.

"Don't worry. He'll be back in no time," I said, looking at Ryou.

"How do you know?" He asked, looking a little annoyed.

"Because he disappears with the pendant sometimes," I said with a shrug.

"You don't think we should even look for him?" Pudding asked. I shook my head.

"No. If you look, you won't be able to find him. He's rather crafty," I looked at Keiichiro this time, and tightened the ribbons in my hair so they wouldn't fall out.

"Does this happen often?" Ryou asked. He had an odd edge to his voice, so I decided to be honest and nod.

"This time it's probably because I wasn't sleeping very much," I said honestly. Keiichiro and Ryou shared a look.

"Why's that?" Zakuro sounded curious.

"Why do you think? I was fighting," I looked at them.

"Fighting what?" Keiichiro asked hesitantly.

"Chimeras," I said, confused. What else would I be fighting?

"That's not possible. We're not making any," Kisshu said, then looked at the other two, who looked just as serious.

"Well, I was fighting them," I said hesitantly. Something felt off about this.

"It seems to be time to open," Mint said before anyone could say anything. I plastered a fake smile on my lips.

"Okay! Let's do this!" I said cheerfully. Everyone nodded, and bounced out of the room. I started to follow, but someone caught my wrist.

"Ichigo. We need to know who's creating chimeras in London," it was Ryou's voice. I turned around and rubbed my eyes, feeling exhausted.

"I don't know," I said quietly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, what do you think? <strong>_

_**REVIEW! Please ^^**_


	6. He's not him

**Hey everyone, I know it's been quite a long time since I started updating, and I am truly sorry. It's been rough this last year, and I'm sorry for not keeping this up T^T**

**Thank you all for reading, and ENJOY!**

**If you're still angry... have a cookie.**

**Or a pie.**

**Or a Pi!**

**Haha, get it?**

**Well, anyway...**

* * *

><p>Walking never changes, you put one foot forward, then the next follows. After it's stationary on the ground you push down and move the first foot again.<p>

A white light flashed behind my eyelids as those words flew through my thoughts, it was almost like a return to my dreams. Whoever said those words probably had no idea exactly how long they've stuck with me, or how much stock I hold in them. I've come to remember them whenever I need strength.

I looked up at Ryou and Keiichiro and smiled brightly. "I'm so happy to be back! Let's talk later!"

I spun on my heel and bounced through the concrete doorway. I'd have to come up with some reasonable sounding excuse for not knowing who was creating the chimeras.

I want to figure this out on my own, because it just can't be.

I set a curled fist on the wall beside me, inhaling deeply and steadying myself.

It doesn't matter anymore, it's time to move on.

* * *

><p>"Ichigo, table 3," Mint said as she daintily sipped her tea. I quickly ran over and smiled as usual.<p>

"Can I take your orders please?" The girl nodded happily, and the boy gave me what they wanted. Their smiles just made my day as I ran to put the paper on the window. It's nice making people smile like that again, and I can't believe that I'm back here. I thought I'd never be back working here.

I never thought that I'd be living in my past again. I heard some impressed whispers and when I looked back Pudding was spinning plates again. I smiled at her and quickly moved to my next table, clearing away the dishware and placing it on my tray. I held it carefully as I maneuvered into the back room. I placed the dishes in the sink, and turned to smile at Keiichiro when his hand found my shoulder.

"Ichigo, are you ok?" He asked with a gentle look of worry. I smiled up at him.

"I'm fine, just got a stomach ache," I said cheerfully. His eyes tightened ever so slightly but he let me get on with serving tables.

When the last table was finally cleaned up I grabbed a broom and began to sweep the room like I used to. It was refreshing, that is for sure. Who knew holding a broom in my hand and using it could be like reliving a happy past? I looked around the room, there was something missing. All day, every time I've looked around something isn't there and it seems like I have to keep looking. That feeling never yields in this adorable place.

Aoyama. That's what is missing.

I can't find him, and for a moment my heart panics. A mini, life ending panic attack about stops my heart.

Thank the spirits he is gone.

A set of arms wrap around my waist as the scent of Kisshu washed over me. I felt the tightness in my eyes and in that moment I didn't realize how big of a portion of life Aoyama was. It was terrifying, a hole in my heart that truly... well, it sucks. His head rested on my shoulder, and I leaned my forehead on the broom. He held me tightly. "You're crying."

"Oh." I wiped at my eyes. Sure enough, the back of my hand came back wet.

"I'm sorry Kitty," he whispered. I smiled to myself slightly. He's too kind.

"You're too sweet," I whispered gently. I turned around in his grasp and looked up at him. I met his gaze and looked up at him. His fingers touched my cheek and he wiped the tears away. I swallowed gently, and kissed his fingers. He smiled gently and his forehead touched mine.

"You alright Ichigo?" He asked quietly. I nodded. He isn't him.

But he seems to replace him just fine.


	7. The Little Things

**Hello !**

**I don't know what to think about this chappie, I find it a little odd. I just _wrote_ it, you know? Words came out of my mind and POOF you have a chapter!**

**I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew... I may someday... maybe...**

**Enjoy reading, let me know what you think if you will!**

**And soooooo yeah.**

* * *

><p>I looked up at the grey tree, lifeless and ominous in the center of the clearing. On the hill around its trunk the grass was full of life, beautiful and green. The trees beyond were almost like a fairytale forest, dark green in the afternoon sun. I reached forward and ran my fingertips over the dead bark, little pieces flaking off like morbid snowflakes. This is where Aoyama's family ancestors got engaged, and this is where the aliens tried to poison everyone using the beauty of these cherry trees.<p>

A bittersweet memory, that's for sure. The moment with Aoyama had been so romantic, one of those beautiful memories that I held onto the last couple years. I always thought of Kisshu destroying these trees after that. We'd fought the aliens to save our city, as always, and lost the trees in the process. I was heartbroken, poor Aoyama, they were so important to him. I was just trying to protect something he loved and cared about, but I had lost it.

Because of Kisshu.

As always, it was one of his brilliant ideas that had destroyed something important to somebody I cared about. I was too shallow to put myself in their shoes, I mean really. If my planet was dying and I was one of the few that could save it what would I have done? What if I saw a beautiful planet being killed, the only place that humanity would survive, being destroyed by the race living there, what would I have done? I wouldn't attack them I don't think, but if there was no other choice...

I imagined watching Mamma and Pappa starving to death, dying slowly because our home was destroyed. What would I give to save them?

I looked up at the dead tree. Once it was a symbol of the destruction the aliens brought wherever they went, a symbol of their sadism and their desire to harm. Now it's a symbol of their strength. They had the faith, and the backbone to start a war which they intended on winning, taking our planet as their spoils. They didn't want to harm anyone, I know that now, but they had to.

The fact of the matter is they had no choice.

Just like me, these chimeras... they aren't the same. I have to tell everyone what is going on, but I need to do it in such a way they will believe me when I say I don't know anything. Laughing to myself I leaned my forehead against the tree, my hands curled into fists and I shook my head.

When I left I would never have lied about something like this, I kept secrets but... unless it was to protect my identity I would have never lied. I've never had to lie to the Mew Mews, nor did I ever have to keep secrets from them.

God, what am I coming to?

At least I don't need the pendant to transform. That's probably why Masha ran off with it, so I would have to tell everyone. Oh Masha.

"What are you doing Pink?"

I felt my eyebrow twitch. "I have a name you know."

"You are Pink," he said. I thunked my head hard against the tree.

This tree a testament to their strength?!

What was I thinking!

"You know-"

"Why did you agree to be with Kisshu?" I stopped mid turn, placing a hand on the tree.

"Why? Why the hell do you want to know?" I felt the venom in my voice. Why am I being so positively, downright _rude?_ And oh my god, did I just swear?

"I want to know you aren't in this for the wrong reason," he said and I laughed bitterly.

"The wrong reason?" I said softly, bitterly.

"Yes," Pai said, and it sounded like I may be an expirament to him. I started taling, I couldn't hold myself back.

"I loved him back then, but I couldn't see it because of- because of-of _him_! I was blind, and stupid, and I should have never chosen _him_," I buried my eyes in my palm and dragged it down my face. "I don't know if I should be in this, but when I'm with him it feels- it feels _right_. I like it, which makes me feel more than a little crazy. I promise I would give him a chance, and I am. I won't rush it, I am giving it a real try!"

I turned to face him fully. "I don't know if I truly love him, but I want to, and I want to be sure. He deserves it!"

He cocked his head to the side, and I blinked. He deserves it... Doesn't he?

He came to destroy this planet, but in the end he saved it.

In the end.

That's what matters, isn't it? The end game.

No, that isn't entirely it. I looked at Pai.

"What's more important, the end or the road to the end?"

Pai's eyes slid to the side as he thought, his hand touching his chin. I waited, knowing that whatever this wise old alien's answer was, it was going to be correct.

"What matters in the end is the little things," he said. I blinked at him.

"The little things?"

"What is a sentence?" He asked calmly, obviously articulating each word carefully.

"A sentence?" I asked with a blink.

"Bring together multiple words and you have a sentence. Have a good day, or I hope that you have an incredible day full of wonder and joy," he held his hands out as he explained, "the former is simple, and all but meaningless as compared to the latter."

"So words can be boring or meaningful?" I asked, and he grimaced thoughtfully.

"No. The little things, like a certain sentence that makes you feel better- or a small, barely noticeable deed, _those_ are the things that matter."

It dawned on me then, a small tiny lie would be one of those deeds. I can't lie, I have to be honest with Kisshu. I smiled at him and nodded.

"I understand." I ran towards him and wrapped my arms around his torso. "Thank you Pai! You're really smart!"

I could feel exactly how tense he felt, but when he patted my head gently I laughed. I stepped back and looked up at him with a girn. "W=What is it?"

"It's my turn to give you advice!" I said, and put my hands on my hips. "Quit staring all googley-eyed ad Lettuce and ask her out!"

He stuttered, but didn't manage to make any words. I ran past him, into the green fairytale trees, on the hunt for Kisshu.

_The little things._

Now I understand.

* * *

><p><strong>Well everyone! There we go, the next chapter!<strong>

**Please review to let me know what you thought, or give me advice.**

**Feel free to IM me with questions, critique or otherwise!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Until next time! xD**


	8. Beginnings

**_Okay, here we go!_****_  
><em>**

**_FINALLY FREAKING UPDATING. ALMOST A YEAR LATER._**

**_Or is it two years?_**

**_Dang it... I keep meaning it too! I write it out on my computer, then something happens. BLAH BLAH BLAAAHHHH right?_**

**_Alllllrrrriiigghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhttttttttttttt!_**

**_*rolls up sleeves and breaks out sunglasses*_**

**_Here you go!_**

* * *

><p>Oh god. Oh my god give me strength to be honest.<p>

_How mad are they going to be with me?_

An odd image of Zakuro passed through my mind, of her with some weird piece of wood, swinging it in a violent arc. Will they blame the aliens? Oh my god, they probably will. I mean, mutant chimeras? That is _pretty _obvious.

_Aliens._ Is that all they are- they still could be behind this, couldn't they?

I closed my eyes tightly.

_I can't do this._

Trembling I forced my feet to move- one in front of the other. Should I face Kisshu first? _Probably,_ _so he _doesn't_ get blindsided._

But... Mew Mews are here, for sure... Aliens are god knows where...

Decides that then!

I bobbed my head up and nodded to myself. "Right. Time to do this!"

As I took another step forward something dark licked its way up my spine- it wasn't exactly a shiver, or a cold chill _but-_

"Ichigo."

That voice. _Where do I know that voice?_

"Ichigo." _I know that voice._

"Ichigo."

I spun on my heel, prepared to call out and fight whatever evil life-changing-terrifying-moment-interupter was calling my name.

My words faltered, then died on my lips and I blinked a couple times. During those blinks, I could almost see Masha. But in a flash Masha wasn't there anymore, and in the hallucination's absence there was something standing before me that was a hell of a lot eerier than I expected.

Nothing.

I blinked again. There was just an empty space in front of me. No baddies coming to try and do whatever they wanted to my Mew Mews.

Well, void of people.

But not a swirling of leaves, a weird and almost supernatural random swirling of leaves.

Huh.

* * *

><p>I smiled to myself as I sat down on my bed. What a typical day.<p>

Well, if you count the aliens- I am still not used to them, especially Kisshu.

_Kisshu._

That's what isn't right.

Kisshu.

_Agggghhhhhhhhhhhh._

He entirely saw me without a shirt- oh my god. I could feel tears of embarrassment springing in my eyes- he must have done it on purpose.

He is an alien, and mostly he _is KISSHU._

"_Ichigo._"

I sat up, and there was a figure outside my window.

I turned my head away from him and hid under a pillow. A sharp rap came a few seconds later. I shook my head into my pillow.

The rapping came more insistent.

Then the window propped opened and I growled into my pillow. I will not look up at him.

A few moments later I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Oh come on Kitty Kat," he said in a low voice and I growled at him again. His hand gently worked some tangles from my hair. I swatted his hand away, but he just went back to combing out my hair. I shuddered.

"Say something," he said, and there was pain in his voice. I groaned and rolled over to face him with an arm over my face. _Take that._

"Ichigo," he begged. "I _promise_ it wasn't on purpose. I swear I didn't hide out in the dressing room _just_ to see you shirtless!"

I giggled. Okay. Fine. That is a little ridiculous.

I looked up at him and smiled. I touched his cheek, tracing his features.

He shivered.

His eyes darkened.

Oh my god. Kisshu. _He's mine._

I pulled him down to me and crushed my lips to his- I don't know really what I wanted or what I expected but he gave me his all.

He crashed into me, his soul in the force of his kiss, so I threw mine into it as well. Whatever this is categorized as it is _crazy,_ and _exciting,_ and... and so _right_? Kissing _him _was never, ever, _ever_ like this. I moaned and held his hair tightly as his lips trailed over my neck.

"_Ichigo,_" he murmured against my skin. I gasped in a shaky breath and he tipped his head up to look at me. "This can't be true can it?"

I smiled at him, kind of thinking the same thing. He tried to kill me! Mutliple times! Sometimes to save his planet! Sometimes just to kill me! Sometimes because he felt like it!

I sound like a bad infomercial.

For just 9.99 and a life crisis you can buy Kisshu the alien at an incredible price!

Love him.

Hate him! Do whatever you want with him!

I looked down at him, snapping out of my thoughts. His fingers undid my hair entirely and he watched as his fingers slid through the threads.

"I really think I love you," I whispered. He beamed at me and pulled my hand to his lips.

"I really hope you do," he said and he laid his head on my chest so he could stare up at me.

"Oh Kisshu," I murmured and kissed the top of his head. 60 to 0 in 3.5... a little much to mushy sweet. What a roller coaster. What an amazing roller coaster

"_Ichigo_"

* * *

><p><strong>Alright! Fluff, fluff, and more fluff, and slow developmental torture. If you've read anything by Cassy Clare, I solemnly swear I am up to no good, BUT not that much un-goodness! <strong>

**Hope you enjoyed, I am FINALLY GETTING BACK TO WRITING.  
><strong>

**Hopefully for good, and more consistently. WOOP WOOP.**

**Cookie for you time ;)**

**Please rate, review, and otherwise!**

**I honestly love hearing what you guys think- gives me a little extra fuel.**

**THANK YOU!**


End file.
